


Blueberry For Dessert

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A Tinies Version of Underswap, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Digestion, Fatal Vore, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-con Vore, Oral Vore, The Anti-Void, Vore, request, tentacle tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Error snatches a miniature version of Blueberry from his world and drags him into the Anti-Void for a game.





	Blueberry For Dessert

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from an anon on Tumblr.

Sans, or Blueberry as his multiverse friends called him, stared at the anomaly that had appeared several feet in front of him. It looked like the air itself had torn open somehow, which was of course impossible, right? So, what was it?

Through it was nothing but whiteness, making it almost blend in with the snow if one looked at it from the right angle. But it was big, like big enough for a person to walk through without much trouble.

Blueberry glanced around. He was in Snowdin Forest, on his way to patrol, there didn’t seem to be anyone around but him. And normally people didn’t come back here because the trail lead to a dead end at the Ruins. So, who are what could’ve caused whatever the anomaly was to appear?

Should he go closer to investigate? It was possible it could be dangerous even if it didn’t look so right now. Maybe he should ignore it, turn around and head back to Snowdin, pretending he never saw it. Or maybe he should go get Alphys and/or his brother to investigate it with him. But what if it disappeared in the time it took to go get them?

Well, what he could do is walk a bit closer to get a better look at it, maybe figure out it what it was and if it were dangerous and _then_ go get them. It would be fine, he knew how to defend himself. And if it was dangerous it was his duty as a future Royal Guard to neutralize the threat it posed before someone got hurt.

Having reached a decision, he took a few steps closer. Nothing changed, it just sat there in the air, mysterious and seemingly non-threatening so far. He walked until it was about two feet in front of him, this was as close as he would get when by himself. Now he would circle it, maintaining two feet distance, and then if nothing changed still he’d run and get Alphys and Papyrus, maybe Undyne too. Together the four of them could figure out what it was and if it posed any sort of danger and how to get rid of it if it did.

He hadn’t taken more than three steps though before blue strings shot out of it lightening fast to wrap around his body. He didn’t have time to even try to summon a Blaster or wave of bone constructs before he was tugged into the anomaly.

He yelped in surprise when a hand wrapped around his body. Looking up he saw that it was a Sans like him, well sort of. First of all this Sans had black bones for some reason and what at first looked a bit like tears but was more of those blue strings instead ran down from mismatched eyes. Also, he was from one of the universes where everyone was giant, or normal size if one chose to think of Blueberry and people from universes like his as being tiny. But Blueberry had never met a Sans or Papyrus that were all bad, big or small, so this wasn’t so bad… right?

“Hi,” he said with his best friendly smile, more than a bit forced this time but he knew how to make it look authentic. Even the meaner universe skele bros weren’t so bad if given a chance. “My multiverse nickname is ‘Blueberry’ or sometimes ‘Tiny Blue’. What’s yours? If you have one anyway.” If not, they could come up with one and become friends so nothing bad would happen.

The bigger skeleton raised his ‘eyebrows’ in amusement. “You can call me ‘Error’.” His whole body had an odd quality to it, almost kind of staticky or glitchy? It and his off coloured grin was a bit disconcerting. But looking kind of scary didn’t mean he was a bad person. Didn’t mean he wasn’t though.

“So, uh… Error is there any reason you pulled my out my universe or whatever it is that you just did to me?” Blueberry tilted his head back to see where he’d come from. There wasn’t a tear there anymore just blank white space. In fact, this whole place seemed to be blank white space except for more of those blue strings hanging overhead off of nothing. It looked like there might’ve been some items tangled up in them but Blueberry couldn’t make out any specifics because they were comparatively too far away for him to see well.

“I wanna play a ga-ga-game with you.” It wasn’t a stutter but sounded more like a glitched sound file on a computer repeating. It as well as the words themselves only made Blueberry more nervous. “And I’m still hun-hun-hun-hungry.” Well, _that_ made this all seem even worse somehow.

But Blueberry didn’t let any of his fear show. “I like games, what sort of game do you want to play? And if you’re hungry I can make you some tacos but… they’d small so maybe you should eat something else. Oh, I know I could teach you how to make tacos.”

Error burst out laughing, maniacal and even more glitchy than his voice it sent another shiver of fear and unease through Blueberry’s soul. But he kept the same naïve excited grin on his face, not dropping it for even a second. Laughter was good, it meant Error was entertained which would hopefully mean he wouldn’t try to eat Blueberry or do anything else awful.

He laughed harder and longer than any sane person ever would, which didn’t bode well for Blueberry, before finally stopping. It was abrupt too, more evidence that he might’ve lost a few marbles. “Oh, your really are naïve and stu-stu-stupid. All you Underswap Sa-Sans are.”

Blueberry gave him his best disapproving look, still just as fake, inside he was even more afraid of what might happen to him. Error was clearly insane, manipulating him out of whatever he had planned for Blueberry wouldn’t be easy, assuming it was even possible. “That’s not a very nice thing to say. And if you’re going to be rude then I would like to go home now. I have important stuff I need to do.”

“Su-su-sure, I’ll let you go home if ya win my game.” Which could only mean Blueberry would probably die if he lost. What had he gotten himself into? He should’ve left the space tear thing alone.

“I’d prefer to go home right now.” But that probably wasn’t going to happen. “But what kind of game is it?” Hopefully something winnable.

Error dangled another blue string in front him, where had it even come from? “Ya gotta hold on-onto this string for… let’s say fif-fif-fifteen minutes without letting go or sli-sliding off.”

That sounded _way_ too easy, there had to be a catch. Like maybe holding onto it was painful or something. Good thing Blueberry had gloves on and a fairly high tolerance for pain. “All right, I can do that,” he said with false cheeriness as he reached out to grab it. It didn’t feel like anything other than how he’d except a normal ‘giant’ string to feel.

Once he had a firm grip on it, Error’s hand let of his body, leaving him dangling by the string. Going against what was probably smart, he looked down. It didn’t look like there was a floor, just blank white emptiness. If he fell would he fall forever? But… Error had to be standing on something, right? Still, with their height difference Blueberry mostly like wouldn’t survive the fall.

Error moved him to dangle over his face, his head titled back. He opened his mouth wide and tentacles snaked out of it. Or no, not tentacles, tongues. They were the same shade of blue as the strings and were glistening with saliva.

Error lowered Blueberry until he hung just inside his open mouth. If bit down… He didn’t though, instead his tongues lapped at Blueberry, coating him in saliva. Blueberry squeaked in surprise, his grip loosening for half a second causing him to slide and inch or two further down into Error’s mouth. Where the tentacle like tongues had an easier time getting to him. One even wrapped all the way around him like a snake.

Trembling, Blueberry let go of the string with one hand, thinking to reach up and climb up the rope. But the string was slick with saliva too and he only slipped an inch or two further down instead. Error laughed a little, his breath warm as it puffed around Blueberry.

Blueberry tried in vain to kick at the tongues encircling him, subtly encouraging him to slide further down. Error had said he was hungry, right? What if he was going to eat Blueberry? No way, right? Once Blueberry inevitably lost his grip on the string, because there was no way he could hold onto it for much longer when both he and it were coated in saliva, especially not with the tongues slurping at him, Error would spit out onto his hand and laugh at his terror. Right?

“Oh gosh, please don’t eat me. I know my nickname is ‘Blueberry’ but wouldn’t you much rather eat some _real_ blueberries? They probably taste better and are better for…” He cut off with a squeak as he slid even further down. One or two more slides like that and he drop.

He hung on as tight as he could, not daring to swing or thrash as he tried to ignore the tongues wrapping around him, slithering down to try to pull him down too. This was the most disgusting and terrifying experience he’d ever had had. Hopefully he’d get to cry to Papyrus about it later and he’d make everything better again.

His grip was sliding, slowly but steadily. But there was nothing he could do but watch in horror as his hands reached the end of the strings. First one hand slipped off and then a split second later so then the other. He whimpered as he fell the rest of the way in, cushioned by the tongues at least.

The outside light vanished with a snap as Error closed his mouth, leaving Blueberry in a world of soft wet blue ecto-flesh. He whimpered as gravity forced him down, his feet pressing into something soft which tightened around him and… pulled him down. He was being swallowed.

“ _No_!” He grabbed onto one of the tongues tight as he could. But it wasn’t tight enough as Error swallowed again, pulling most of his body into the tight tunnel of his throat. “Oh gosh, please….” Error swallowed once more.

The ecto-flesh was tight and wet as it undulated around him, forcing him down. He wriggled, thrashed, and kicked as much as the tight space would let him. But it was no use as he eventually emerged into a small hollow space that gurgled loudly around him as landed in it.

He trembled as he looked around the stomach’s interior. There was nothing to see except the deep blue magic it was made of. There wasn’t even enough room for Blueberry to stretch himself out. That was the least of his worries though because he was literally inside someone’s stomach. Which was wear food that couldn’t be absorbed immediately went to digest. Would he be digested too?

He whimpered at the thought as he drew his knees up to hug to his chest. The movement caused something to move underneath him, he was sitting on something. With a small amount of difficulty, he managed to pull it out. It was a jacket, black with faux fur in the interior that had once been white but was now soaked in dark blue magic from being in here. It looked _exactly_ like Red’s coat.

A quick look down revealed that the rest of Red’s clothes were in here too, all soaked with the goopy magic the stomach walls were coated in. There was no dust though so that meant he was still alive. The stomach walls gurgled again as if to remind Blueberry where he was. Of course, there would be no dust, it would’ve been absorbed because unlike the clothing it was made of magic. _And_ Error hadn’t said he was hungry, he’d said he was _still_ hungry, implying he’d eaten something already.

“Oh gosh Red.” Blueberry’s eyes filled with tears as he hugged the jacket. Red _couldn’t_ be dead, he was one of Blueberry’s best friends. But… could any other conclusion be reached when he clothes were _right_ here in Error’s stomach?

Maybe this was a really, _really_ mean joke. Maybe Error had grabbed Red too, unclothed him and then swallowed his clothes just to make Blueberry think he’d digested Red. And sometime soon Error would let Blueberry out and reveal that it was just and awful mean prank.

It was a nice thought but… Blueberry wasn’t naïve or stupid enough to believe it. Red had been digested and now Blueberry would be too.

“No.” Blueberry kicked a foot into one the walls. “Absolutely not.” He wasn’t going to sit here and wait to die.

He took a deep breath as he wiped away his tears, he could grieve later, and pulled Red’s coat on. It didn’t matter that it was covered in goop because he was too. He then looked up. The stomach’s entrance was clearly visible but it looked closed up tight.

He stood, or tried to, everything was too soft and slick to get a firm footing, the fact that there wasn’t quite enough room to stand straight didn’t help either. On his third attempt though he got it, he’d practiced balance stuff with Alphys a lot after all. He then reached poke at the stomach’s opening, trying to force his hand inside or pry it open with his fingers. It had no effect though. But with how slick and wet everything was it would’ve been impossible to climb back out anyway, especially since Error wasn’t lying down.

How could Blueberry get out of here then? Was it possible to make Error throw up somehow? If so, how? Or Blueberry could try to cut himself out. That would most likely kill Error but he was trying to kill Blueberry and had already kill Red so it was hard to care about that anymore.

Blueberry gathered his magic to summon a Blaster, it didn’t work though. Neither did trying to summon a wave of bone constructs. Why though? Maybe it had something to do with Error or being inside an ecto-stomach. Whatever it was didn’t matter as Blueberry wouldn’t be cutting his way out.

With frown he let himself drop back into a sitting position, seemingly causing the stomach to gurgle around him again. Maybe if he struggled hard enough and long enough he might upset it enough to cause Error to vomit. Which would be _disgusting_ but a thousand times better than being digested.

He braced himself against one wall and began kicking into the opposite with quick hard jabs, a motion similar to that of pedaling a bike. Right away the stomach seemed to respond with a groan that certainly didn’t sound good. So, he kept at it, encouraged by the increase in noise.

After a _long_ while his legs began to ache with exhaustion. Not only that but his magic was draining, slowly but steadily. The only explanation was that the stomach was responsible. Meaning every passing second brought him closer to death.

Panting he stopped kicking and tried calling on his magic again, still nothing. _Needing_ to give his legs a break he turned around and began punching the wall with quick, hard, constant jabs like he hitting a punching bag.

The stomach was making a lot more noise than when he’d been sitting still but that was it. Yeah sure, a lot of the sounds seemed unhappy, but other than that there was no sign of this upsetting Error much. But it was the only thing Blueberry could do so he kept trying, hoping for the best.

But again, after a long while he grew exhausted, his arms aching terribly with the effort. Panting he tried again to summon magic, _nothing_.

Tears forming in his eyes once more, he groaned and flopped over lie down and rest. He’d never felt this exhausted before. His whole body hurt from the workout he’d just done, his magic dipping low enough to almost maybe start to be dangerous only made him feel worse. And… there was nothing left he could do. There was no way out and no way to make Error vomit from in here.

His shoulders shook with a sob and he pulled Red’s jacket closer around himself. “I don’t want to die.” Red apparently hadn’t been able to get out either. “Oh gosh please, I don’t want to die like this. Pappy please help me, please.”

His only response was another gurgle as the stomach settled down after how much he’d kicked and hit it. It had been a worthless effort.

But Papyrus wasn’t coming. He had no way of knowing this had happened to Blueberry, even if he did he had no way to get here unless the anomaly was still open, doubtful. And even if he could get here there wasn’t much he could do to Error to get Blueberry out of here. Meaning Blueberry was doomed to die the exact same way Red had.

He cried and cried, sobbing into Red’s already ruined coat, not that Red was around to be mad about it anyway. Of course, losing magic in the form of tears, though minimal, made his approaching death that much sooner. He couldn’t bring himself to care enough to try to stop though, not that he could’ve if he’d tried.

But eventually, just like with everything else, he reached a point where he couldn’t cry anymore. The flow of tears slowed first to a trickle before stopping all together. The stomach was quiescent around him once more, only gurgling occasionally as it worked away at digesting him.

Too exhausted and drained, both magically and emotionally, to struggle anymore he just sat there. He couldn’t fall asleep despite how exhausted he was and how much he wished he could. He didn’t want to be aware when his magic had drained enough to crack and then shatter, an event that had to be close based off how low his magic was.

“I don’t want to die.” He was too young to die. There were still so many things he wanted to do in his life. He hadn’t even gotten into Royal Guard yet or fallen in love with someone and started a family. He hadn’t even ever gotten his brother to stop smoking. But those things were never going to happen now.

He sniffed, still holding Red’s jacket tight around himself as he looked up the opening to the stomach again. It was still closed tight and he lacked the energy to even try to reach for it. It still wouldn’t have worked anyway.

He was just starting to drift off to sleep when he was pulled back by a sharp pain in his soul. Was this it? The beginning of the end. He wasn’t going to check his soul to find out, he didn’t care to.

So, he sat there, one hand on his chest over where his soul was, the other clinging onto Red’s jacket. The pain in his soul grew every couple of seconds. He could even hear it cracking when the stomach wasn’t gurgling over it, sounding a lot like breaking glass. He closed his eyes and tucked his head in when he sensed that his soul was almost spilt in two.

“Sorry Pappy,” he whispered. Papyrus would look for him and never find him. He’d be _very_ upset and would probably drink and smoke even more than he already did as well as laze around, depressed all day. There was nothing that could be done for that though as Blueberry soul cracked one more time and shattered.


End file.
